


Midnight Silk

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, BDSM, E.A. Poe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Izaya is a vampire now. How will Shizuo deal? I'll tell you. HUMAN SLAVE.))</p>
<p> He smiled “Shizuo?” Izaya backed away at his touch, the smell of cigarettes burned his nose making it hard to breathe. “What are you doing?” he said in a dark tone looking away. This was the last person he wanted to see since he woken up in an alley after the strange dream he had.</p>
<p>“”I’m just…NO! What is going on!? Have I lost it!? YOU’RE DEAD!!” he started crying, “Are you a ghost?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattering Glass

The lights burned withing the city, all the sounds of the city echoed within his ears. It was dark outside, his black hair and long black coat blended right with the darkness, almost as if the darkness engulfed him into the city. The man stood there tall, on the edge of the building, looking. His once auburn eyes shinned red within the darkness and he smiled, flashing his sharp blood tainted fangs.

A few days ago while Izaya was walking around on the phone, when a sudden pain started spreading from his head. He put the phone away, and quickly ran into the shadow of a tall building. The shadow brought some comfort and made the pain a little bit better, but now enough. Izaya screamed in pain falling to the ground and sitting. He sat there rubbing his head, then looked to his side to see a strange person smiling. The smiling person made him feel calm, so Izaya fell into a deep trance.

Around Ikebukoru there was news that Izaya Orihara was found dead inside his house by his assistant. They said the he went insane and drugged himself, some claim someone broke in and killed him, but there was no proof. The only reliable evidence to a break in was a broken window, a window that if you jump you can die in an instant. Night quickly came and the man that was claimed to be dead walked around the very much alive city. He smiled walking around not caring if people noticed him. Izaya smelled someone familiar and smiled, and stopped right in front of them looking down. “Hello~” he said quietly.

“I-Izaya…” shizuo stammered, “N-no, it can’t be!!!” his face turned white, and he bagan to tremble. He reached out to touch the phantom, to see if it was real, and not just an illusion. When he heard Izaya had dies, he had almost commited suicide, but Tom wouldn’t let him! HE had stayed in bed for 3 whole days, before Celty had forced him to get out of his apartment.

He smiled “Shizuo?” Izaya backed away at his touch, the smell of cigarettes burned his nose making it hard to breathe. “What are you doing?” he said in a dark tone looking away. This was the last person he wanted to see since he woken up in an alley after the strange dream he had.

“”I’m just…NO! What is going on!? Have I lost it!? YOU’RE DEAD!!” he started crying, “Are you a ghost?”

“I’m not dead!” he yelled. He wasn’t, he was alive. Yes he felt a bit colder now, and felt different but alive. His heart didn’t beat as much, but he was alive. “You can’t go around accusing people of being dead! bastard have you lost your mind!?!” he looked down making sure not to show his fangs. The blood taste that lingered in his mouth teased him making him hungry. Izaya began to walk away and hopefully he could go home since he has not been there for a few days.

“Stay away” he murmured.

His past few days have been nothing but dreams. He remembers each dream he has each day. All of them ending the same, with him holding a small doll house and some cards. In the dream he hears his heart beat, and feels that warm feeling he used to have.

“I-I think I have gone mad…” Shizuo cried, “I-I was at your funral, I saw them close the casket, and put you in the earth.” he had lost his cool then, and went into a rage. Luckly, Simon had been there to stop him from hurling the casket out of the hole. Shinra had cried, the big baby, and so did Izaya’s sisters. “I-I saw you, dead, white… cold…” he reached out to him again, “I-Izaya… please tell me I haven’t lost my mind…” 

He looked down and stopped. “Yes, you’ve gone mad Shizuo! I can’t be dead! I’m here standing in front of you! I’m just not the same….” Izaya couldn’t bring himself to look at him, he just wanted to go home and see the home he missed. Izaya took off running, he could run faster now since he didn’t have a heartbeat, it was gone.

Izaya ran up and had trouble opening the door but once he opened it, sorrow filled him. “Everything is gone” he said to himself. The room was gone, the only thing left was a couch. He truly was a monster now. He thirsted for blood and had no idea how all of this happened while he was gone. Izaya walked to his room and saw his old bed, empty. He reached to touch it but quickly ran to the wall and sat down to think.

What exactly happened to him? why can’t he remember? He just knows he is supposed to be dead.

Shizuo ran off, hoping to fins Izaya in his old apartment. “Izaya!” he called as he opened the door, “Izaya! Come back! What has happen to you!?” He found Izaya sitting his his room, and crouched next to him. He touched his arm, cold as ice, and drew back, “You’re cold…” he whispered

He moved his hands inside his jacket trying to get warm. “Well it’s cold inside here…stay away!” Izaya covered his face angry mad. He was the only monster here so why was he here. “Please…”

Sudden images ran into his mind, ones with the dollhouse and he remembers his bed. Quickly he walked to the window and saw it’s been replaced. Something, something about this window terrified him. Izaya screamed and walked away. “It’s all true…”

“Izaya, talk to me, what happened?” Shizuo said in a shaky voice, “Are you a phantom?”

“Phantom? of course not” he calmed down looking down at the floor. “I’m not dead, but neither am I alive Shizuo.” He walked towards him and smiled flashing his fangs. Shizuo's blood smell was bitter, but….it mixed together with his colon. He licked his lips and pushed him down with his cold hands. “Don’t you believe me! I’m not dead!” he cried. “How could you believe a lie like that…?”

Upon seeing his fangs, Shizuo fell back and cringed in fear. His heart began to race, “I-Izaya…” he whispered. He was terrified! He grabbed a tight hold in Izaya’s arms, but could move beyond that. He had always hated scary movies because of one particular vampire movie he had seen when he was little. Vampires were strong, fast and drank human blood. “V-vampire…” he whispered

Izaya pulled away and slapped him scratching his cheek with his new long nails. “Die! die die die! I hate you! monster die!” he was pissed off, how could he say something like that so straightforward, and scared! He stood up and walked back to the window scared. Looking down, pain began to fill his head, but it didn’t matter, he can’t die normally now. No matter how many times he dies, he’ll come back, unless he was burned. Izaya faced him standing against the window that started to crack. It’s not all fixed yet…that bastard, how could he say that! I have to find out what happened, no matter how many times I die. Izaya put more pressure on the window “Aren’t you scared of me? would you like to see a real monster die?”

Shaking and crying, he whispered, “I-I’m scared…” he touched where Izaya had scratched him. It was bleeding a little.

A few minutes later he woke up and scratched his back. The impact still hurt but he was fine. The feeling of dying has never been easier and acceptable. I bet he was glad to see that. he said to himself.

The moment Izaya had fallen, Shizuo had stood up and ran down and out-side as quickly as possible. He carried Izaya off before anyone could see what happened, and sat against the wall holding his bloodied corpse, rocking him, shaking and crying, “Izaya, no! Izaya NO! No, no, no, don’t leave me again! Izaya…”

“What the hell are you doing?” he said angrily. Izaya pinned him to the floor “STOP! What the hell do you want from me. die die die! if you’re so scared then why haven’t you run off! I’m tired of you here, just leave!” He looked into his eyes sad but his words were angry. Izaya grabbed Shizuos hand and moved up his shirt to his heart. “I’m not like you, you should fear me. I’m going to kill you, I don’t need you anymore!”

“You never needed me, it was I who needed you.” he was still crying, “I can’t run from you, no mater what you do, no mater how bad you hurt me. If you have become a vampire…. do you really want me to die? If so, let me human for you just once before I die.”

He smiled and kissed his palm. “That’s where you’re wrong? I would see you die though, remember when they closed that lid on my casket and you got violent. At my funeral” Izaya was making stuff up, hopefully he got it right. “I was angry to see you there…to see me like that” Izaya touched his face gently. “but, how would you like to be human for me hmmm? It’s not fair that I died without choice, and you get to choose when you die…now is it? I rather keep you alive, as my blood whore” 

“W-whore?!” he was angry at that, he was no one’s whore, “No it’s not fair you died when you did… All I ever wanted was to be human in your eyes, but is it fair I have to be your bitch for the rest of my life?!”  
Izaya leaned forward and sunk his fangs into his shoulder. The blood refreshed him, making him feel much better. He drunk some more and pulled back “how was that Shizuo?”

Shizuo gasped at the pain of having his blood sucked out of him. It hurt and left him feeling dazed and light headed. 

The taste of his blood was bitter, but he didn’t mind. “Shh~” Izaya nibbled his lips with his fangs. “When I was alive I said that, but I’m dead now. Everything I ever told you, everything that happened, it does not mean shit to me now.” he moved his cold hand up his shirt. “you’re so warm, but..you were human to me, now I’m not human so I could careless what you are…as long as I have the necessities to survive then I am fine”

Shizuo flinched at the coldness of Izaya’s hand. “Y-you’re so cold…” he wimpered, “All I’ll be to you is a meal… you-you don’t love me either? I-I wont be your whore!”

He brushed the others hair “Love does not exist within me…not anymore..” Izaya continued to pin him down “If you’re serious then push me off, treat like a monster you see in movies and kill me. Stake my not —beating heart, tear me apart, and burn me” His eyes grew red as he spoke, each spoken word hurting him. “And then forget me.”

Shizuo threw Izaya off of him, with a little less ease than what should’ve been. Yes, Izaya was stronger now, he could tell, maybe stronger than himself. “I-I can’t kill you!” he sniffed, “I love you and I think you still love me too…” he said sadly, “I couldn’t forget you if I wanted to, you mean so much to me! You are still Izaya…”

“I don’t love you!” Izaya stood back looking down. “I can’t love in this state. You’re never going to see me, I will travel many places. I can’t have you to depend on and worry about! I hate you!” there was only one choice left, to manipulate him. Izaya never attempted to use it but he was determined to have him forget him. He leaned forward, his eyes tinted red. “You will forget me, and everything that happened with me. If you remember me, hate me.”

“NO!” he shouted, “I can’t live without you!" HE clutched onto Izaya’s pant’s leg, and cried, “I’ll be your slave, you whore, you bitch, that's better than no ever knowing you and going on with a great void in my heart no other could possibly fill or worse going back to hating you! Izaya…please…”

He sighed and leaned closer to his eyes, Izayas lips hovered on top on Shizuos. “Do as I say and stop being a bitch, as long you don’t remember me then you’ll be fine. Forget what happened and hate me. If you wish for me to be happy then hate me. please. Do that for me”

Shizuo cried harder, “I COULD NEVER ACCEPT YOU’RE GONE!!! Please, I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!!!”

“You never had me! Stop saying that! I hate you!! Why can’t you just…” he had enough. Izaya walked off leaving his jacket, it was not really needed anymore. He waved at him smiling at the tip of a window. “You should start hating in 40 seconds, goodbye Shizu-chan~” Izaya jumped, landing on his feet running. There was no way he wanted to stay around anymore.


	2. Shards Like Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo woke with a start. He could’ve sworn he felt someone was there! Nothing was there. The apartment was empty, and silent, apart from the soft jazz that came from the system and the hum of the computer. Shizuo felt cold, and shivered. He took out a book from his desk. Collected Works by E.A. Poe. He flipped to The Raven. Ah, yes, this one. This was him now. No longer his beloved Lake, but a ghastly haunting of memories, and an unsettling madness brought by the loss of someone close, and someone far to young and great to die.
> 
> “And my soul,” he quoted, “from out that shadow that lies floating on that floor
> 
> Shall be lifted—nevermore!”

A few months later...  
Later Izaya moved to Tokyo with a new name, and look, his hair now red, Shizuos favorite hair color. Izaya hoped he forgot him, that he wouldn’t find him anymore. He traveled each night drinking blood from random people, sometimes hospitals.

Shizuo decided to not let Izaya go, but to pick up where he left off. He kept his jacket, and bought the apartment, and began selling info. He stopped smoking, and set his hair back to it’s natural colour. Now he lived for both of them.

“Izaya…” he sighed on evening, watching the sun set from the window where Izaya had jumped, “Are you out there in the world, hunting the humans you loved so much, and being a monster? When you come back, I’ll kill you for sure. You’re dead anyway, right?”

Since Izaya started a new job collecting more information but for high business, he was sent to the place he hated the most now. Ikebukoru. It was a small job really, just follow a person around and see if they are betraying the company, and come back. He agreed deciding as long as he makes it quick it will be easy.   
“I can’t live like this forever” he thought while sitting waiting on the subway train. It’s been 5 months now, Izaya was growing bored and bored of it. “I want to be human again”

The town was just like he left it,which brought a bit of sorrow to him. It was sundown so it was somewhat easy to blend in. He wore normal clothes, and walked and found the person of interest. Izaya followed him quietly writing stuff down. The phone in his pocket vibrated from an E-Mail. He smiled at the E-mail and continued to follow into a familiar area.

That night, Shizuo stood on top of a large building, watching people with binoculars, when he saw a certian red-head following someone. “Idiot, you stand out too much with that red hair!” This was totally his city now, and he liked things quiet. Something told him that this red-head was about to muck all that up.

Izaya walked continuing to follow the guy then hid in the darkness. The sun was becoming to come up so he ran into a hotel and checked in. “Is that all” the manager at the desk asked. “Oh yes, thank you”

In the room Izaya decided to stay since sun went up already. The blinds locked the sun outside, letting him sleep. Instead of sleeping though, Izaya decided to open his laptop he carried and find more information on this guy. Suddenly, his phone ringed loudly, “Who is this?” Izaya said picking up.

“That is what I should be asking you!” Shizuo said in a sly, smooth voice. His own deep pitch with Izaya’s tone. “Who are you and what are you doing in my city? You stand out too much with you red hair. Who were you following and why?”

“How did you get my number” Oh crap, it was Shizuo, though his voice was different a little, Izaya could tell. He hung up quickly and walked to see if he locked his door. “Okay it is” he sighed in relief. As long as he does not know who I am, it’s fine…. He took can and drunk the red fluid inside. “Time for work” Izaya turned his cell phone off and turned on another one that he used. “hmm this should be interesting” the information he was gathering on the internet was great, specially now that he could hack computers.

“Great!” Shizuo said happily. He had put a trace on the call too, so now, he could get on his computer and see where the cell he had just called is, even if it had been turned off. He smiled at the face this guy was at an ordinary hotel, “Noob~” he smirked, and left for the hotel. It wasn’t hard finding out what room he was in, either. “Have any of you seen a red-head? He’s my brother…thanks..”

He stood outside the door, grinning, “now~ Who could this noob be?” he said, twirling a knife.

Izaya closed his laptop a bit sleepy. He hasn’t sleep in 5 weeks due to the nightmare he was afraid of having. Izaya walked again to get another can of blood hungry. It was not enough, not fresh enough. Outside he heard some footsteps walking towards his door. He quickly threw the cans out the window feeling sad he was wasting good food. It could had been room service but he was going to take be careful. The tv was showing some movie, so he sat there and watched to look normal in case they walked in.

Shizuo hid the knife at his side, and knocked on the door, “Room service!” He called, in a different, face voice.

The voice was a bit strange. “Nope leave~! I don’t need it” he yelled. Izaya continued watching the movie getting a bit interested in it. Hopefully the strange “person” would leave. He turned the volume down since his hearing was sensible.

Shizuo, with ease and without damaging the door, broke the lock and entered, “Are you sure~?” he asked, “It’s free~ Compliments of the house~” His hood was up, so his face couldn’t be seen too well. Not Izaya’s old jacket, but a black one none the less.

Izaya stood up “What the hell!? I said no!” His natural senses kicked in, and he was quite shocked to see who it was, not by the looks, but by the smell. Calming down Izaya pretended to be person he was not for the last few months. “I’ll call the the manager! I’m not paying for that” he pretended to be a new graduate from high school, a kid who was scared and shy, something he was not.

Ya, although Shizuo stopped smoking he still wore the same cheep ass cologne. He ripped the phone out of the wall and took out his knife, “Don’t act innocent! I’ve seen you around my city. Get out! I like things nice and quiet, and you have an air about you. Leave Tokyo now!”

 

“Leave, b-but I didn’t do anything. Please leave” He pretended to be sad. “I just moved here from America so I was walking around, I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was being a bother” Izaya wanted to throw up just saying this but he couldn’t risk it. In the dark he walked quietly backwards to the dark to make sure his face was hid. “I’m sorry”

“Don’t play that with me! I’ve been watching you for the better half of the day! you’ve been following this business spy. You’re an info-broker. THIS IS MY CITY GET OUT!” he yelled, “Americans can’t speak another language that good! Not even their own!” 

Izaya tilted his head “Info broker? I’m afraid I don’t know what that is?” He grabbed some shades to hide his eyes. “You must have me confused with someone else, please leave!” he screamed pretending to be scared.

“No..” he said, picking up the turned off phone. He switched it on, and then called it from his phone. “This is how I found you. I also know what company hired you. You’re a cheep piece of shit, and incredibly sloppy at your work. Red hair ~pft~ you stand out too much. That man you were following knew you were following him. I should know, I hired him to infiltrate the company you’re working for. That company has on record that your name is Riku Moto, a name fake as you are!” he yelled, crushing the cell in his hand.

He wanted to kill this smart ass, he really didn’t really remember him did he? Izaya wanted to laugh, and tell him how he was wrong but he stayed in character. “Okay…so what? I work for people. I was not doing anything but gathering information~” he cooed. “I don’t see the problem with it, just a few easy bucks thats all”

“A few easy bucks?” Shizuo asked, getting angry. To him, this was a life style! This was his passion, because it had been Izaya’s passion and it was how he kept Izaya alive! After Vampire!Izaya had left him, he had gone insane, and even put up in a hospital for a wile. There, he had been told that in greaving for his lost friend, he had hallucinated him. To him now, Izaya was in the ground rotting, and he was here, living for the both of them! “You know nothing, you stupid kid! Go home to your mama! Go to college and become a professional at something! Get married, have kids, grow old and die!”

Inside he was dying from laughing. What the hell does he think he is doing?! haha is he replacing me!? I can’t believe this! this truly is a wonderful sight. What is that bastard thinking? He looked at hi shocked “Shut up! I don’t need a old man as yourself to tell what to do! I’m not your concern, please leave now. I have things to do.” Izaya walked to the door making sure his face was not seen “You can go before I call the manager, maybe the police. I don’t care what you are, and who you are, whatever, go and I suggest you don’t look for me.” He smiled widely, he felt glad that he learned how to hide his fangs a little.

“You think this is all a game? Maybe it is, but you can’t mess up in a game like this. If you call the police, they’ll ask for your ID, so will the manager. Then you’ll have to tell them who you really are! You aint a teen! You’re my age, stupid. Didn’t think I could tell? You know your way around Tokyo too well. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?”

Izaya was laughing inside almost to the point of laughing out loud. “No one, just a free loader from America. You don’t need to know who I am, plus the police can’t arrest me~” he mused and burst out laughing. “L-Leave!” he screamed between laughs looking down. “I-I’m…I’m just your average person!” quickly, he looked up serious. “My work here is done, I should take my leave” in a serious tone Izaya grabbed walked out the door leaving everything, since he didn’t need it.

Shizuo grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, “You are not going anywhere until you tell me who the fuck you are!”

 

“and I said, you.don’t.need.to.know” he smiled and pulled away accidentally touching his warm hands. “woops~” he cooed and backed farther away. “It seems your suspicions are growing louder, oh well~” as soon as he took of his glasses and looked into Shizuos eyes, he took of running outside, the sun burned against his skin making it hard to run, so he his inside a dark alley. That was close. Izaya took a look at his back and arms noticing the red and some bleeding. “Shit! ouch!”

“No~” he whispered, “No, it can’t be!” those eyes, he knew those eyes.”I-Izaya…” He shook his head, “Izaya is dead…” he said, calmly walking off. He decided to go home, that is, to the apartment that was once Izaya’s.

The apartment was very different, with Shizuo taste for a sort of jazz-metro look. It had abstract art on the walls, the largest being a mural college of street signs taking up an entire wall that he did himself. There was a grand piano in the center of the room, and a surround-sound system that played soft jazz music. He made himself a martini from the newly installed bar and sat at his desk, admiring the day, and watching the people below.

After cooling off a little, Izaya walked around making sure not to make eye contact. He was hungry and tired, A thought ran to his mind. It seems I can’t go back to the hotel, maybe I should visit my old apartment… He purchased some new clothes and covered his hair with a hood of a jacket. Izaya made his way up to his old apartment. It’s different. The door was left unlocked which made it easier to come inside. How tacky, I can’t sleep in here…but who lives here….? He decided to leave since it was about time he left Japan and go live somewhere else with the money he had left. Suddenly, he smelled the same scent behind him. Shizu-chan?

Shizuo had drifted into a nap at his desk. He slept peacefully in the sunlight that came through the window. He dreams swam with small memories of Izaya. What he smelled like, what he looked like, the smell of otoro on his breath. A tear fell down his peaceful face, “Izaya…” he muttered in his sleep.

Turning around he saw Shizuo sleeping on a desk. Tch, bastard took my place. He walks to him and covers his mouth. “Shizu-chan…” he whispered licking but leaving a cut with his sharp tongue. “Do you miss me?” Playing with Shizu-chan while he is asleep, perfect. Just stay asleep…He caressed his discolored hair, it was brown. “Why did you change your hair color?” he asked, he kind of missed the other one, he looked so…different now…scary.

Shizuo flinched at Izaya’s tounch, and the coldness of his hand. He stirred some, but didn’t wake up. His dreaming became violent, and all his scars tingled. Evil had to be near.

“Mmmmhummm…” he mummered 

“but why?’ he whispered in his ear “You look…scary” Izaya kissed his cheek but pulled away. He was hungry and tired, still in pain from the sun. “Shizu-chan….I-I miss you.” His voice became shaky, a little from the hunger that filled within him. Izaya stands up and walks out quietly and slow so he does not wake him up. If he stayed any longer he might kill him, or scare him.

Shizuo woke with a start. He could’ve sworn he felt someone was there! Nothing was there. The apartment was empty, and silent, apart from the soft jazz that came from the system and the hum of the computer. Shizuo felt cold, and shivered. He took out a book from his desk. Collected Works by E.A. Poe. He flipped to The Raven. Ah, yes, this one. This was him now. No longer his beloved Lake, but a ghastly haunting of memories, and an unsettling madness brought by the loss of someone close, and someone far to young and great to die.

“And my soul,” he quoted, “from out that shadow that lies floating on that floor

Shall be lifted—nevermore!”


	3. The Raven

Truth was Izaya missed being human, he missed the warmth the connection he had with humans when he was alive. That night, he decided to go back to Shizuo, maybe he can convince him. He purchased some new hair dye and did a sloppy job dying his hair back, leaving some red streaks. It was strangely quiet outside, Izaya didn’t like it, his once loud and great city turned into a dead town.

On a dark alley, Izaya jumped to a familiar window and knocked. His eyes shinned red, but there were not scary, mostly sorrow. He knocked again, and again till Shizuo came.

Shizuo woke up hearing knocking.

“Mmmmm…” he mummered, thinking someone was at the door. He go up and stumbled to the front door and looked through the peek hole. No one. He opened the door to an empty hallway. Darkness there and nothing more. So he stumbled back to bed.

“Must’ve been the wind" he mumered, yawned a rolled facing the window where he saw a shadow looming there. He got such a fright he fell off the bed.

“w-who’s there!?” he yelled

Izaya leaned closer placing his hand on the window not saying anything. He just looked at him sadly, and teary red eyes. He blends right with the dark…what happened Shizu-chan? he asked himself. Seeing him this close was too much for him, yet he looked and tapped again, and again almost breaking the window with his strength. Shizu-chan! Open the window! Open! don’t leave me out here! Open! His thoughts began to scream in his head, not letting him think straight.

Please open…

The Raven, Shizuo thought, It’s The Raven

He stood up and opened the window, and stood back for the creature to enter. It’s dark clothing, and it’s dark hair with red streaks running through it.

“T-though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,” he stammered, “art sure no craven…

Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore—

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night’s Plutonian shore!”

What the hell Shizu-chan! It’s me! you d-don’t remember….

Though his thoughts were a wreck, Izaya remained calm “Shizuo” he answered looking down. He refused to speak another word, out of all the people he thought he could treat him normal, like he was alive. "You’re scared of me right?"

Walk away

A small voice told him to leave, but he remained still. He was stubborn and angry, but his face still remained emotionless. During the past few months Izaya forgot how to show emotions, he kept a straight face now. How could you forget me!! I finnaly got what I wanted heh, for you to be afraid of me.

 

“Izaya..” he whispered, he fell to his knees, and began crying, “No, not again, not again… I’ve lost my mind again…. I thought I was finally getting better… I’ll have to go back to the asylum…” he was rambling, and rocking back and fourth holding himself, to keep from exploding, “Izaya…why?”

He continued to knock harder. Stop keeping me out! it’s really me….

“Shizu-chan…I..It’s me…-” he began to break the glass some more. Why are you ignoring me….I-I am here! look at me please.. Seeing him acting so weak made him angry. Why couldn’t he act like usual, embrace him as soon as he saw him. Why not? “Izaya”

Shizuo opened the window and stood there looking at him, “Phantom from the nightly shore..” he was jumbling the poem. His thoughts were jumbled, and he was scared.

“Profit, thing of evil, profit still if bird or devil….I’ve gone mad…”

“…..” He tilted his head confused. “Shizu-chan, you keep quoting E.A. Poe, have you gone mad, hmmm. Clearly it’s me, why are you so scared?” Izaya leaned toward and hugged him. "You’re so warm, and you smell so good. I wonder if you taste the same.." Izaya stops himself from drinking his blood, trying to remember he was scaring me. “It’s really me…”

“Y-you’ve come back…” shizuo sighed, throwing his arms around Izaya, sobbing, “I must be mad, or this is a dream?I-Izaya, I don’t want it to be a dream! I don’t want to be mad! I don’t want to go back to the asylum where they’ll put me on those meds again! Izaya….”

He held him softly “No this is real…you aren’t mad. It’s really me” Izaya looked down into his eyes smiling. 'You didn’t forget me after all….I missed you…I’m sorry, so sorry.' Izaya shut out his thoughts and continued to hug him. “You’re like a child Shizu-chan…I wish I could had seen you like that though."

“A-at first…they had to put me in chains… I was raving, and I didn’t want to be there. No one believed me… when I said you were… even though I had your jacket…

They thought I was schizophrenic, and gave me all sorts of meds that made me like a zombie. I was like that for more than 2 months! God, Izaya! Upon being released, I decided I’d live for both of us, and so, I picked up on your life. I even quit smoking…. that more or less happened in the hospital…”

“I’m sorry…” he whispered. “that's why I told you to forget…not because it will benefit me, but….” he stopped himself before he got to emotional. “Are you happy to see me now…?” he sighed and jumped off walking inside. “You changed everything…hmm, every.single.thing. even…” he pointed to him. “yourself” Izaya sat down. “It’s a bit tacky but…okay.” he looks up sadly. “Its hard being a dead person. I miss the sunlight, I miss warmth..”

“Why shouldn’t I change? I didn’t BECOME you! This is my real hair color. I wanted things to suit my taste, it’s my home now, after all.” he stood up and walked to Izaya, “I am happy to see you, even thought, I don’t understand if this is real or fake. I want it to be real.” He embraced him, “You are so cold… let me warm you..Izaya…”

He shivered not being used to this. “Then why live in my house…? how do you afford it?” he sighs and then realizes. “Do you still have my coat!?” Izaya hugs him back crying inside. “I’m sorry I’m not the same person, I can’t feel your warmth forever” he kissed him softly. “please, don’t let me” he teased his neck with his fangs “no, please, are you still sweet?” his sharp tongue licked his shoulder scratching him. "Don’t be scared."

Shizuo shivered at Izaya’s lick, but tried to stay cool, “I took up your job, your clients, everything. My brother helped at first, then I was able to pay him back in a month. Yes, I still have your coat. It’s in the closet.” he laughed, “No I’ve been eating too much otoro, I taste like THAT now!”

“No you don’t, you smell sweet and, hmmm MY JACKET!” Izaya ran to the closet and grabbed it. He wrapped it around his shoulders. “How do I look hmm?” happiness spread through him and he snuggled inside of it feeling a bit warm. “It’s still in good condition. Izaya walked to Shizuo and kissed his lips softly. “thank you”

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the shoulder, angry, “GIVE IT BACK!!” he was shaking in rage, “I NEED IT!! GIVE IT BACK!!” that jacket was his comfort. When he couldn’t stand the loneliness, he slept with it. He stopped. This was Izaya…. he clutched his head, and sat on his bed, “I’m sorry…it’s just…. Are you going to leave me all alone again? If you are, please let me keep it…”

“I don’t know….I have no reason to stay…” his mind was still confused and having Shizuo hold him made it twice as worse. “I’m sorry…” A heavy feeling in his heart grew as he leaned away from him, letting the warmth of Shizuo fade away. “I’m sorry I knew I would make you suffer when I left, and died, and I doubt you will ever think of me as the same but I know…that if I stay -my already questioned sanity- will drive me away.” Thats all I can do now, is run. It is not my soul that I have, I feed on living things I love, it hurts…but If this is who I am I will play this role. “I can’t let you get involved, I’m not the only one like this…”

“I can’t go through that pain again… you.. your jacket…. I thought I’d be ok like this forever, but seeing you again…I can’t go back now! I’ll go crazy again! They’ll put me away for longer this time… Izaya… stay with me, please!”

Feverishly “And if you become scared again? what will I do? Do you think you can just say that and I’ll stay!” he cried out in anger “I’m not Izaya! I’m not the same person! He is gone he died! I’m not him…” he turns to face the wall. “If I stay, I won’t be Izaya anymore, It’s not me… he died, he died, I’m just the monster inside him you claimed he was…”

“We were both monsters then, and we’re monsters now. We are meant for one another now and always!” he embraced Izaya again, “I died too the night you did. My will and hope and love for my own life died. I thought I could substitute it by changing my life, but in the end I was wrong. No mater what you say, think or do, my heart, joy and soul is forever attached to yours.”

He knew what he was saying was insane, yet he started crying from his soul -that he no longer possessed. “how can you say that so easily? you need to realize…I’m.not.Izaya. Look..” he unbuttoned his shirt and placed Shizuos hand where his heart used to be “this, it’s hollow, empty. It’s a miracle that I still walk, and do all these things, my heart beats faintly, barely unnoticeable.” hysterically Izaya laughs, and cries at the same time. “How can someone love such a weak heart as mine!? I’m-” his eyes full of tears. “you’re so stupid, I hate you!” Izaya cried out looking down unable to look him on the face.

“L-lets make it beat again..” Shizuo said, caressing Izaya’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the cold body, pressing his warm body against it, and slowly kissed Izaya. He moaned in a little pain from the fangs, but he didn’t mind it.

Weeping Izaya kissed him back forgetting his fangs. “How did you manage without me hmm?~” He cooed looking at him mockingly. His mood felt better, just because of one kiss. At the thought of this current mood change Izaya smiled “Shizu-chan~ tell me~ How many people did you sleep with while I was gone?” He pulled Shizuo on top of him still kissing him, and biting into his lips. “Has my bite made you high yet?" Usually when Izaya bites someone they get high of the bite for a while.

Shizuo did feel a change. his vision was cloudy and his head felt funny. “N-none. I haven’t been with anyone..” he sighed, kissing Izaya’s neck, “It’s been torment…aaaah… my head feels funny…yes… Izaya…”

He licked Shizuos lips leaning up to him. “That’s good~ too bad I can’t say the same.” before Shizuo could respond Izaya sunk his teeth into his shoulder. “You still taste the same Shizu-chan~” he pulls away and kisses him with passion holding him on top. His teeth still had blood but that didn’t stop him, Izaya kissed his lips, leaning down to kiss his chest, leaving trails down him still looking up. “Shizu-chan…” he moaned between kisses. The thirst he had before slowly started fading away as he took more blood. “Are you still going to be my blood whore?”

“I-If it means I can be with you…yes…” he sighed sadly. “How much of my freedom do I have to give up?”

“All of it~” Izaya looks at his face smiling. It’s been a long time since he smiled so warmly. “Can you do that?” Slowly he touches his face and pushes it to touch his forehead. His eyes red forever were now smiling. Izaya opens his mouth shows shizuo his fangs clearly red yet he licked them. His tongue was bleeding now but he continued to smile. “Pwease” he murmured with his tongue out sounding like a little kid. 

Shizuo started to cry, “M-must I give up my entiere life… my friends, my family, my work, to be with you?” he pondered the thought, “I love you too much… I can’t stand the thought of living without you now… I think I can do it… Izaya, I love you!” he caught the tounge, and kissed Izaya, caressing his head, his hands trembling. “Yours…forever…”

Proud, Izaya smiled. “Then you will do as I say~” He kissed him back, and caressed his chest down to his belt buckle. “Fist rule~ You can’t see anyone but me, Second, I will not tolerate you bringing my food to me late. Third, You must bring me fresh blood, that means bring me worthy enough humans to feed on.” His finger signaled him to shush on his lips to stop him from kissing him and listen. “Fourth, you will come whenever I tell you to…I can go on with more rules if you’ll like to~”

“As you wish…should I call you ‘Master’?” he was crying still. This was going to be hell either way! He’d be bringing humans to their death! “But tell me, what kind of humans do you…like?”

“hmmm any is fine, as long as they don’t do drugs, their blood taste horrible. Maybe some teenagers, their blood is more pure, uh~ and I love the ones whose blood taste sour~” he began rambling on about the blood and how he likes the different tastes. “It’s a shame they’ll die after I get done, such a good waste of blood. But I will always prefer Shizu-chans~” Izaya leaned towards him and bit his ear. “Right?”

“Aaaaah..” he moaned, “Ya… b-but do you have to kill them every time? How often do you..f-feed?” He was controlling his body’s reactions poorly. He couldn’t help that with this person. It came to naturally. He hadn’t been with him, or anyone, in 5 months! “I-Izaya..I-I….I….” he caressed Izaya’s arms, and moved up to warp his arms around him, “I…”

When Shizuo hugged him began to feel warm inside a little “what a silly question~ If I don’t kill them, they’ll try to kill me~ I can always erase their memories but I can’t take such a high risk. You must understand Shizu-chan~?” His voice became sing song, he let himself take another bite/ “Haha Shizu-chan, you should understand, besides, what is it you keep trying to tell me hmm~”

“It’s been so long since I… since I’ve… Izaya… I wont beg you… we don’t have to! 5 months!” He clutched his sleeves, and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He smirked “Tch, How unattractive..so desperate. Hmm Okay~ I agree.” Izaya taps his nose like a puppy. “Now Shizu-chan~ don’t expect me to get pleased so quickly, I’m not the same remember~” Izaya took his shirt off and pinned him down. “Now~ Should I cut you, drink your blood or both hmm~”

“Aaaaah..” Shizuo sighed, turning red, “I-I remember you cutting me all the time. I still have the scars… I also remember that I talk too much and you don’t like that…”

“Hmm~ good boy~” Izaya leaned down and kissed him. “What else do you remember?” Izaya kissed him down to his waist. “It’s surprising how you put up without me.”

“H-how…aaah, how no mater who was in who it..a-always seemed…to hurt you. I-it broke my heart to see you in pain…aaah…” he was hard already, and it was driving him nuts! “I-Izaya…”

“Patience! and it’s Master now!” Izaya pinned him down harder and started to lick his chest. “You must not forget, I am not the same anymore…Shizu-chan you should try to fuck me this time huh? I bet it won’t hurt as much~” Laughing Izaya pulled his pants down and bit into his thigh. The blood was warm which satisfied his cold mouth. “How high are you~?”

He cried out when Izaya bit him, and beacme more light-headed. He felt numb, and there was a tingling sensation all over his body. “Mmmm..” he moaned softly, “M-master…. my body.. my blood… my soul…is yours to command…” what was he saying? was this the affect of that eternal kiss?

Izaya became warmer and warmer “Shizu-chan~ You say such silly things~” he leans up to his face and lifts his chin “What a cute face expression~ I would love to see Shizu-chan like this more often.” On top of him , Izaya bit more into his thigh then spread Shizuos leg. “Oh~ you’re so hard Shi.zu.-chan~” He kissed him deeper and licked his fingers looking at Shizuo. “Let’s see if you are still loose just like I left you~” He licks two of his fingers and inserts them inside of him. “Shizu-chan!! Your tight again” he sighed “I guess I have to start over.”

“Aaaagh!” Shizuo grunted, gripping the sheets. He quivered and let out a moaned, “Mmmmm… M-master…” he let out a soft cry, “It feels good…” wile it hurt him too, he wanted Izaya to be pleased with him.

“Shhh! You shouldn’t feel good. Tch. I hate to start over on things!” Izaya moved his fingers inside him around. “Now wheres your soft spot~? hmm’ He leaned and licked him and pulled his fingers out. “Now Shizu-chan~ don’t talk at all, or be punished.” Izaya licked his fingers smiling almost on the verge of laughing. Inside his mind, he found this amazing and fun a bit familiar. Standing up “Now shh, be a good boy, I’ll be back~” He walks to Shizuo's closet and takes out a tie. He walks back to him and sits on top of him. The tie wraps around his neck making it a choker. “Now be a good dog and moan for me or stay quiet.”

“Ak…ak..” he choked a little at fist, coughed and shook his head. He gasped, and grabbed Izaya’s wrist where he held the tie. He winced, and gritted his teeth. But this was good too. Izaya was being rough with him and he liked this. He became harder, and let out a soft moan. He wondered what the punishment would be if he spoke… and he was tempted to ask, but thought it best not to make Izaya angry.

Silently, Izaya pulls him against his face “Now, don’t talk okay~” he bites his neck this time taking more blood. “Shizu-chans blood is so warm~” The blood had a sweet taste but somewhat bitter. He sniffs Shizuo's hair disappointed. “You don’t smell the same though…” Without thinking Izaya bites his lips hard making them bleed out. “What a cute face~ just don’t speak”

“Aaaaaah…Ahhhhh….” he sighed. He looked down, averting his eyes from Izaya’s. He was shaking with fear and anticipation. He was Izaya’s slave now, and would do whatever his master commanded of him. He sought to wipe the blood from his mouth with a trembling hand.

“Look at me!” he jerked his face towards his, immediately Izaya leaned toward pressing his body against his. “Don’t piss me off!” he grabs his face with his long nails leaving scratch marks. Moving his hands down -still scratching him- Izaya flips him over and licks the back of his neck. “Now, you can speak. Tell me Shizu-chan~ what would you like me to do?”

He was still feeling affected by the bite, “Y-you’re the master… It shouldn’t be up to me… Do as you wish, I am yours.”

“Tch then I will do as I please~” Izaya used his nails to cut his back since he does not have his knife anymore. He licks the blood and bites again all the way down his spine. “so soft now~ and clean~” His teeth tease his back and then Izaya pulls down his pants. “Hehe Shizu-chan you’re all flustered~”

Shizuoo braced himself, his back arched, and he sighed deeply, “Aaaaaaah, what are you going to do then, Master?”

“I said don’t talk!” Izaya pulls on the tie making Shizuo's neck hurt. He then goes inside him feeling warm. “y-you’re so warm” moaning Izaya thrust holding to his sides digging his nails. “Don’t!” he tugged on the tie “say a fucking thing, or come till I say so”

“Aaaaak!” he grunted at the pain of the tie, “Haaaah, haaaah, haaaah… Aaaaah!” It hurt him, Izaya going in, it hurt him bad. Izaya was being violent. A line of drool ozzed from Shizuo’s mouth, mix with blood. He clawed the mattress, and clenched himself.

He thrust harder moaning in pleasure from Shizuos warmth. “I’m going to come Shizu-chan~” he smiled evilly. “Don’t speak now~” Izaya comes feeling a sigh of relief but continues on. He pulled away and pressed his face against him, licking the come oozing out. “It’s so sweet~”

When Izaya came, Shizuo screamed, and as he licked it, Shizho shuttered and silently sobbed. He trembled, trying to control himself. He too was about to come, but he couldn’t and that was painful too.

“You can come now~” he cooed still licking his own come. “I bet Shizu-chan's is sweeter~” he let him on his knees and went under him. “Go ahead~” Izaya leaned up and started to play with him.

Shizuo came, and let out a sobbing-sigh of relief. He lay his head down, and breathed heavy. He wanted to say to Izaya how thrilling and terrifying that had been. IT was more than he could handle after 5 months.

He licks some of his come and pulls him down to his face. His face was flustered and teary. “Shizu-chan~” he cooed “You have permission to speak.” tugging the tie. “Don’t think it’s over yet~” Izaya licked his lips.

“I-It hurts..” he said in a shaky voice, “It’s not over? Master, I can’t!” His voice was small, and weak sounding. He rubbed his neck where the tie was. He was sticky in cum, sweat, and blood. He felt dirty, used and broken. He thought being reunited with Izaya would be... diffident. He didn't think Izaya would be so... cruel. 

Izaya looked away dissatisfied. “Fine, go shower!” his mouth was numbed a little, and he did too feel tired. “Wait, carry to me your desk. Now!”

Shizuo picked up Izaya with a confused look, and carried him to his desk. He sat him in the chair, and knelt by it, too tired and in pain to stand, “What does Master want?”

“Go shower, I’ll sit here and wait. For each 4 minutes you take I’ll come on your chair.” he sits with his legs opened. “Now go~ I don’t think you want your stuff all sticky~”

Shizuo quickly got up and went to the bath room. He turned on the hot water and gave himself a quick scrub-down. Wile he wished he could stand under the hot water and relax, he thought he’d do that when Izaya went to sleep. He quickly returned in a towel, still very wet, and knelt back down next to him, “I’m here, Master.”

Izaya looked down at him and lifted his chin with his foot. “Alright, good.” he gets up and wipes his face. “Don’t bother me while I shower.” he walks inside the shower and relaxes making sure to clean himself up. His mind was wondering if each day would be like that, he didn’t want to do this each day. Soon he’ll grow bored. A few minutes later Izaya walks out wearing one of Shizuos shirt.

Shizuo still sat quietly where he was. Shaking, and trying not to fall asleep where he was. “Master…” he whispered, “Are you tired? Hungry? Thirsty?”

“I’m fine.” Izaya said, returning to the bed room and wrapping himself in the bed. “It’s getting dark. I missed a whole night of sleeping. Time to switch to human hours this week.” Izaya called him. “Sleep next to me…”

Shizuo crawled into the bed next to Izaya and put an arm around him. “Master… are you pleased with me?”

His faced flushed “Yes” he sighed and looked away. “As long as you’re not scared of me. Or you can, either way you’re stuck with me here. I can’t be seen around town so I have to stay inside…”

“Yes.” he said, “I understand. I am scared, but it doesn’t mater. As long as I do what you ask, I’ll be fine, right? I need to get some sleep. I still have to work, because I need to afford this apartment, unless, you’d like to move somewhere else?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just stay here for the night, and leave. Maybe find another hotel.” he sighs Or I can just disappear again and leave you here~”

“Don’t…” Shizuo said softly, “Stay here. I’ll take care of you.” and he fell asleep


	4. Broken Is The Golden Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm killing you! Slowly!" izaya cried
> 
> "I would rather die 100 deaths than to live one full life and never have known you."

Izaya woke up and rubbed his eyes tired. “how long was I asleep?” he thought out loud. Looking to his right, he sees Shizuo sleeping, he caresses his hair sadly. “Wake up~ Master is hungry!”

Shizuo woke up with a soft grunt, “All right..” he said, “What do you want to eat?” He sat up, and stretched. “Did you sleep well?”

He yawned “I slept fine. Anything is fine… I didn’t get to eat breakfast last night…..so I guess dinner will be fine” Izaya smiled facing him.

“Ok.” he said getting up, dressing in jeans and a loose gray t-shirt, and headed to the kitchen. He had done a lot of experimenting in cooking, and decided to make some kind of pasta. He got busy on boiling water and cooking meat for the dish, and dug out some red wine to drink. He sipped on a glass wile he cooked.

Izaya followed him a few minutes late and stood behind him curious. “You can cook Shizu-chan?” he touched his chin tilting his head. Izaya was still wearing Shizuos over sized shirt and had bed hair. “It looks decent, good job servant! I will reward you later”

Reward? He wondered what that could be.. more so, what was going to happen after they ate, or later that night? What sort of cruel thing did Izaya have planed? He silently nodded, and continued to cook. “Wine?” he offered.

He leaned to his side and glared at him cooking. Izaya was a bit startled when he asked for wine. “…yes~” unsure a little, Izaya skipped to the table and crossed his legs waiting.

Shizuo brought Izaya a glass of the wine, and set it before him. “The food will be ready in just a moment.” He went ahead and set the table for the both of them. He used forks, because Italian was too messy for chop-sticks. When the pasta was ready, he brought it over to the table and put a heaping spoon full on both of the plates and set the rest on the table.  
“There.” he said happily

“That’s to much!” he yelled turning his head. “I can’t possibly eat this whole thing” Stubbornly Izaya picked up the fork and played with it with his tongue. He crossed his legs together like a child and stabbed the plate. “I’ll wait till you finished eating. I already though of your punishment”

“Why don’t you just eat what you want, and put the rest back? Are you going to call me out on every little thing like this?”

“Tch, of course I will. You must know the corrections you need to know for next time” Izaya look a bite angry. “Don’t expect me to eat of this later either. I’m just hungry and thirsty!”

Shizuo sadly picked at his food. This was his life now. He needed and wanted Izaya too much to call a quits, and highly dough Izaya would let him go now. When he was finished, his rinsed his plate and put it in the dish washer, cleaning up the rest of the mess wile he was at it. When did he become a house wife?

Izaya sat on the couch bored watching tv almost falling asleep. He was not used to being up around this time. Flipping through tv channels Izaya covered his face hiding it from the tiny ray of sunlight that broke through the window blinds.

“I should get thick curtains for you…” Shizuo muttered, finishing up in the kitchen and sitting next to Izaya on the coutch, “Would that make things easier on you?”

He pulled him towards him to cover his face. “Just stay like that till I can say move. You don’t have work today right?~” he cooed looking up him. “If you do bring me some fresh food, I’m hungry”

“I can put it off until the sun goes down some.” he said, waving his hand, “You just ate. Was the food that bad?”

The sun hit his eyes making him scream in pain. “NO! agh. I need blood!” he covers his eye trying to let it heal. In pain Izaya pulled Shizuo's face towards his to block the sun out.

Shizuo took a throw-blanket off the head of the coutch and draped it over Izaya. He went and got one of the wine glasses, and making a small cut on his wrist, let his blood fill the glass. He handed it to Izaya, “Let this tie you over until I get back. I’ll bring you back some blood.

While Shizuo was gone Izaya hid inside the blanket like a child cursing his life. He missed the suns warmth. He took small sips of blood from the cup feeling sick due to the sun. 

Shizuo wasn’t ready to lead a human to Izaya. It’d be better to do that sort of thing at night anyway. What he did instead was go to an illegal, underground hospital and steel plasma bags from it. He put a bunch in a little cooler and brought it back to the apartment.

“I’m going to put these in the fridge for you.” he said, handing Izaya one plasma bag.

Izaya had expected to have fresh blood but was quite disappointed at the result. “What the fuck is this?” he said in a dark tone. “I asked for FRESH blood, not cheap blood.” he sighed calming down. Inside his blanket he opened the top. “It’s fine, It should last for a while.” Izaya stayed hidden in the blanket drinking the blood like a little kid.

“I’m sorry, master!” he said, dropping to his knees before him, “During daylight hours, it’s too risky to bring a human back here for you without arousing suspension. Save these for the day, and I’ll bring you a human tonight, and every night you request. If you require fresher blood, snack on me!”

Izaya looks at him innocently drinking the blood like juice. “Fine, but….I can’t snack on you all the time. You can’t handle the bite then you get all horny. It makes it harder to eat. That’s why I require other humans so they don’t fight back or realize whats happening”

“Bitting is a turn on for me, but you don't have to bite me. We could make a small cut on my arm, and you could suck blood from it. I’ll get you a human when the sun goes down. As long as they’re not on drugs, you said? What if they’re drunk? A drunk would be easy prey. Or a homeless person…”

He threw the bag on the floor letting the blood spill. “This is enough” Izaya covers all his face deciding not to talk. The thought of relying on others to give him blood and depend on them pissed him off. When he first left and met the other person like him…he had hope, the person made it seem so easy, but, he was gone. Thinking of something he didn’t like, Izaya turned red under the blanket not realizing why. Being this monster was a terrible, but this was his life now.

Shizuo picked the bag up and disposed of it, and got some things to clean up the spilled blood. Then he sat back on his heels, there on the floor, and cried silently, letting the tears fall without a sound. He stared at Izaya hiding. 

“Shizu-chan” he said still hiding. “If you keep putting up with me for more than 3 months you can die from stress…you know that right?” Izaya remembers the person and gets more depressed. “You’re risking your own life by doing this, You should live it, marry, have kids, grow old and die happy. I’m not worthy. I have eternity. Once you die, I’ll just continue doing what I have been doing while I was gone. You should leave before you regret it.”

Shizuo put his head in Izaya’s lap, still crying. “No..” he whispered, “I can’t live without you. Those five months were horrible. I cried almost constantly after they released me from the hospital and I stooped taking my meds. I can’t be happy without you, I’d rather be dead! Just…. don’t be so cruel… I’m doing my best not to disappoint you.”

“I am going to live past your death…” that’s all he could say. He wondered if Shizuo ever thought that Izaya was going to live even after he dies. How was Izaya going to take this when the time comes? Will he be pleased with joy that his goal was completed, or…something else. Again his mind lingered away to the dark side letting him turn…slightly different.

“You wont miss me. It was always I who needed you. You could do without me. You will find another human to replace me, right? That’s good, I want you to move on when I’m gone, because I can’t move on without you!”

He stays silent “I will find another person of course…” pause “but not as fun” Izaya severed his face to make sure not to cry. “I hate you!” he screamed out.

“I love you.” he said softly, “Nothing you say or do will ever change that, Iz… Master.”

Izaya glanced at him then waved him off, "Go. Find me fresh blood. Now!"

Shizuo nodded, "Yes..."

As the weeks went by, Shizuo became better at stalking pray for Izaya. His beloved teenagers were easy, as it turns out. Gullible, and foolish, they believed anything Shizuo told them and followed him anywhere with the hopes of drugs, sex or a quick job. Izaya liked to make Shizuo watch, "You killed them see? I may have drained their blood, but YOU are the one who killed them!" he'd say.

Shizuo was starting to become covered in bruises and bite marks from Izaya's snacks. He felt drained, used up, washed out. He lost weight, lost interest in things and became very depressed. It made Izaya mad, "I thought you wanted to be with me!? You chose this, not me! You chose! I hate you!"

The sex was the hardest part. It hurt. It hurt worse every time. Izaya would get bored with one thing and move to the next. He liked to bite very close to Shizuo's groin. He also like to take pictures and show them to Shizuo, "Look. Look at you all tied up, covered in blood and cum. You're drooling~ panting~ SHAKING~ Look at your dick, tied off at the base. Purple, swollen and twitching. you wanted to cum so bad and I wouldn't let you! Just kept fucking with you until you passed out. Such a naughty little slave~"  
Shizuo could hardly go out in the day time himself with his dark eyes, swollen lips from Izaya's bitting, and pale complexion from blood loss. He looked dead himself. Izaya liked to film too. He'd film himself killing his victims and he'd sometimes film him feeding and fucking Shizuo. Those two often went together. "We could make a fortune off this porn~"

By this point Shizuo was so properly trained that Izaya hardly had to ask for anything. He'd come into Shizuo office in the late afternoon and Shizuo would undo his shirt right then and there. Izaya liked Shizuo to masturbate while he fed off him, so Shizuo would undo his pants also and start jerking off. "Filthy blood slut~" 

"Can I cum now Master? Please?"

"No, you can't cum. Just sit there and let me watch you~" 

"Ok."

Shizuo did everything Izaya asked.

One night, Shizuo found Izaya crying. Twin rivers of blood flowed down his ghastly white face.

Shizuo knelt down by where he sat on the sofa and thumbed away his tears, "I love you." Izaya ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I don't deserve it."  
"Yes you do. Don't say such things. You are still Izaya."  
"I'm killing you! Slowly!" izaya cried  
"I know. It's ok. I don't mind. It's worth being with you."  
"It's not ok. You're not ok!"  
"I would rather die 100 deaths than to live one full life and never have known you."

Izaya couldn't, wouldn't watch Shizuo die slowly. He knew he's have to show mercy. He'd have to kill him.


	5. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Izaya watched him sleeping in the twilight, how warm his face looked, so full of life now somehow, even though he looked so tired and worn. He reached to brush a lock of hair out of Shizuo's face. His hand hovered and he caressed the other's face. Shizuo's eyes fluttered open, "Good evening, master."

"Ssssh." Izaya said gently, "Don't. Call me Izaya today."

"Izaya." Shizuo hummed, closing his eyes again with a smile, "Should I go get you dinner now, or would you rather eat first?"

"No. Don't do anything but let me look at you."

Shizuo took a raspy breath, that made Izaya's slowly beating heart twist. He drew Shizuo in closer to him, "Ssssh."

"What did you want to do tonight, M...Izaya?"

"What would you like to do?" Izaya asked. 

Shizuo sat up, "I-I get to pick?"

Izaya gently pushed him back down, "Ssssh, ssssh, yes, you get to pick."

Shizuo smiled, "I-I don't know." he closed his eyes, "The sunlight feels so nice and warm. We should come to the beach more often."

"Shizuo?"

Izaya had tried to spend the next week to help Shizuo get better, get him healthy again.


	6. Drink Me, Eat Me, Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a good run guys. Have this last chapter and tell me if I have any hope at writing more... what do you call this? Angst, smut, DomSub?
> 
> I'm sorry the final chapter is so short. Had something longer in the drafts, but waited too long.

Izaya watched the twilight that trickled through the gap in the curtains fall on Shizuo's face that held a faint smile. He reached out and gently brushed a soft, brown lock of hair out of his face, seeing Shizuo flinch from Izaya's cold fingers. Shizuo was so warm, and soft, and just alive. Not for much longer, Izaya noted, with each labored, raspy breath that rattled Shizuo's ribs. In so much pain, but still smiling for him. 

His eyes fluttered oppen, "Good evening, Master." he said, sitting up, "Are you hungry?"

Izaya shook his head, "No, Shizu-chan. And tonight, I want you to call me by my name. Actually, from now on just call me Izaya."

Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya's lips gently, "Alright, Izaya. Do you want me to get you anything else?"

"Not tonight. Tonight... I'm going to give you something very special."

"You're not still going to leave me, are you?"

\-----

Izaya came in with a wine glass, and a bottle of sleeping pills.

"Take these Shizu-chan. They'll make you all better."

"All of them."

"Every last one." Izaya said, handing him the wine glass and the pills. Shizuo took all the pills, not seeing what they were, and drank down the content of the glass.

"Mmmm... this is good, what is it?"

"Would you like more?"

"Please."

Izaya gave him three more glasses. "Feeling sleepy?"

"Yes."

"Let's take a nap. I'll sleep with you." Izaya said cuddling up to him. Shizuo snuggled up to Izaya like a small child would, and softly started crying, "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?"

"I don't want you to leave me alone again."

"I wont, I'm right here."

"I don't want to leave you either."

"Then don't. Be strong for me, Shizu-chan. Want me to sing to you?" Shizuo nodded. 

Izaya began to softly hum, and Shizuo gently drifted off to sleep, his breath becoming softer and lighter and then he stopped altogether. Izaya held onto him tighter and kissed his forehead as he felt the warmth leave his love. His own unbeating heart felt like it would shatter. "Shizu-chan..." he whispered softly, as he began to sob. 

\----

Shizuo's body was cold, and light, ad Izaya easily moved him into the bathroom to wash him. He was so gentle with his fragile limbs and thin skin. So pale now, lacking blood and life and starving. The whole bottle was overkill, 6 or 7 would have done the job. He dyed Shizuo hair back to blond, and lay him out on the clean bed in one of his suits and his violet glasses. Now he looked more like the Shizuo Izaya used to know.

Izaya lay next to him, smelling the old, cheep cologne he like so much. "I'm sorry, Shizu-chan, I'm so selfish. I killed you. I slowly drained your life, and now you're dead, like me."

\----

Shizuo woke up next to Izaya and smiled that the other was still there, and awake, looking at his with love and sadness.

"How are you feeling, Shizu-chan?"

"Amazing." Shizuo said and leaned up to kiss Izaya, "Thank you~"

\----

Disappeared. Shizuo Heiwahima just vanished. No one knew where he went but Shizuo himself, and Izaya. To lovers, dammed for all eternity, but together for as long.


End file.
